


Hot Tub

by lokisbicth



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: Cheryl surprises Toni with a hot tub and...





	Hot Tub

Cheryl had a wide smirk as she walked up to Toni after school. There was obviously something she planned to do and Toni wasn’t sure if she would like it. Of course she would do anything for her beautiful girlfriend, but Cheryl had a wild imagination and crazy sense for making other people miserable. Even though Toni knew that Cheryl just needed somebody to look after her, that she was willing to do, Cheryl was also wicked at the times.

“Hello babe.” Cheryl said, pecking Toni’s cheek. Her smile fell as she registered the grimace Toni was making. The confusion riddled her mimic and Cheryl couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. “Are you alright?” The Blossom asked, concerned for the well being of her beloved girlfriend.

“I should be asking you that.” Toni replied sassily, slightly rolling her eyes. “What have you thought of this time?” She asks and Cheryl lights up again, a smirk plastered to her face.

“I have a surprise for you.” The redheaded girl answered, grabbing Toni’s wrist and dragging her down the hallway. Toni was startled for a moment, but eventually let it go and followed Cheryl outside. The two of them took a taxi to the Thistle house, the ride being painfully silent with Cheryl smiling to herself and Toni being concerned about what Cheryl has planned.

Once they walked inside the house, Cheryl took Toni’s hand and led her through a small hallway to a set of stairs. The stairs ascended to what seemed to be a dark room. They went down the stairs, Toni couldn’t see what was in the room until Cheryl turned on the lights. Toni let an audible gasp and Cheryl’s smile widened.

There was a large hot tub in the middle. There were no windows, the walls were covered in beige tiles while the floor was a dark oak parquetry. The water was already bubbling and the serpent girl could feel the warmth radiating from the hot water. “When did you get this?” She asked Cheryl.

“They have finished it yesterday.” The redhead answered walking in front of her girlfriend, looking around the room with amused expression. “Want to try it?” She spoke as her gaze landed on Toni. Toni considered it for a moment but then remembered that she didn’t have a swimming suit. That’s exactly what she told Cheryl next but Cheryl just smirked and said, “Who says you need one?”

Toni realized what Cheryl was up to and she liked it. “Then what are we waiting for?” The shorter girl asked, pulling her shirt over her head, left only with a bra on top. Cheryl bit her lip and felt herself get wet just seeing her girlfriend topless. She couldn’t wait to get in that hot tub.

“I have no idea.” She breathed out, dropping her skirt and kicking off her high-heels. Toni watched her every move as Cheryl proceeded to throw off her shirt, left to stand in only her underwear. “You’re too dressed.” The Blossom pouted, crossing her arms.

Toni groaned, she couldn’t wait to see Cheryl completely naked in front of her, flushed from the warm water. The serpent quickly discarded all of her clothes. She threw her bra on the pile of her clothes, looking at Cheryl watch her while violently biting on her lower lip. Toni walked over to her, pulling Cheryl towards her and roughly kissing her lips as she reached to unclips her bra. The cloth fell to the ground, leaving Cheryl completely topless and Toni took the opportunity to play with her breasts, softly pulling on Cheryl’s right nipple. The taller girl moaned and started walking backwards to the hot tub. “Take off your panties, babe.” Toni commanded and Cheryl obeyed, dropping the only piece of clothing onto the dark wooden floor. Toni did the same and two of them got in the tub. Cheryl closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the overwhelming but comfortable warmth around her body, and when she opened them Toni was just inches away from her.

“This is so nice.” The redhead whispered and Toni smiled at her, pulling her closer and kissing her once again. The kiss didn’t last long because Toni started kissing down her neck, nipping on her soft skin here and there, leaving small red marks. Cheryl whimpered and tangled her fingers into Toni’s half wet hair. The action made Toni hum against Cheryl’s skin. She kissed down Cheryl’s collarbone, slowly down to her chest. She looked at Cheryl, who’s eyes were closed and lips barely parted in bliss of the feeling, as she peppered her chest with kisses, finally getting to her breasts.

Toni’s name fell from Cheryl’s lips once again as she grazed her teeth over Cheryl’s nipple, making Cheryl shiver despite the warmth of hot water. Toni was so proud of the fact that Cheryl couldn’t resist her touch and how she shuddered even at the slightest contact of their skin. “Toni _please_.” Cheryl begged, eager for Toni to get to the point.

“Please what, baby girl?” Toni asked with a husky voice as she pressed her body against Cheryl’s, creating a whole new feeling of their hot bodies pressed against one another. Cheryl finally opened her eyes, looking right into Toni’s as she bit down on her lip. Toni raised her eyebrows, “What?”

“You know **_what_**.” Cheryl pouted. She couldn’t take it any longer, the way Toni teased her was driving her crazy. “I want you to fuck me.” She said shyly, but that was enough for Toni since she couldn’t wait to make Cheryl scream her name.

The serpent smirked. “Turn around.” She commanded and Cheryl quickly obeyed, turning around so that her back was pressed against Toni’s chest. Toni slowly slid her hands down Cheryl’s body, gripping her hips and guiding her ass upwards so it was just above the steaming water. Cheryl felt goosebumps over her back as she felt the cool air hit her flesh.

Toni stroked Cheryl’s bum, admiring the view of her wet heat. “What are you waiting for?” Cheryl groaned impatiently, shaking her ass in front of Toni’s face. It all seemed to turn Toni on even more, but instead of getting to the point of it all she applied a firm smack across her girlfriend’s right butt-cheek.

“I could just stop you know.” The pink haired girl replied roughly to what Cheryl whimpered, afraid Toni would really stop. But Toni huffed and kissed Cheryl’s thigh before diving her tongue into Cheryl’s aching pussy. Cheryl choked out a moan as Toni sucked on her most sensitive spots, throwing her into overwhelming pleasure.

“ ** _Oh my God_** , Toni.” Cheryl moaned, scraping the edge of the bathtub with her nails. She didn’t care if she ruined her manicure, that was the last thing she should’ve worried about. If somebody heard her screaming Toni’s name it would be embarrassing, to say the least, if they found out what was actually going on. Though, that was playing only in the back of her mind, the thought disappearing as soon as she felt Toni’s finger enter her core. “Jesus.” She hissed.

“Do you like that?” Toni asked innocently, slowly thursting her middle finger into Cheryl’s heat. “Do you want me to speed up?” She asked and Cheryl let out a long and loud moan. “Sorry what was that?” The other girl asked with a smirk, making a brief pause.

“Don’t stop, please.” The redheaded girl cried out, moving her ass so she was now fucking Toni’s fingers on her own. Toni bit her lip, watching as Cheryl proceeded to back up on her hand, letting out noises ranging between soft whimpers and throat ripping moans. It didn’t pass long before Toni realized she needed some attention herself.

“Shit.” She muttered as she moved her other hand to her clit, rubbing it in small circles under the hot water as Cheryl continued to get off on her fingers. Soon, Toni was a whimpering and moaning too, lowering her head to kiss and bite on Cheryl’s ass occasionally, trying to silence the noises escaping from her throat.

“Oh my God, Toni, I’m going to come.” Cheryl said in a high pitched voice, going even faster than before. Toni wanted to say that she was close too, but was afraid to say anything as she sped up the action with her other hand, only letting out a loud moan in response. Cheryl soon screamed her name as her walls clenched around Toni’s fingers.

Toni felt the high hit her in a strong rush, leaving her weak under her own touch. She let out a long moan and tried to catch her breath afterwards as Cheryl sat down in the water, closing her eyes and relaxing into the warmth. "That was crazy." She said, breathing rapidly, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Was all Toni could say. She sat besides Cheryl and leaned her head against her shoulder, trying to calm her own breath. "You were so desperate, you fucked my fingers in your own." The pink headed girl whispered with a smirk.

"Shut up." Cheryl sneaked her arm across the shorter girl's shoulders, pulling her closer into her side. "You couldn't take on how hot I am..." She chuckled and placed a kiss on top of Toni's head.

Toni hummed, smiling as she relaxed into Cheryl's embrace. The two of them sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Each of them knew that the hot tub sex was an excellent idea, replaying the act in their heads without the other knowing. _Maybe they should go for another round_...


End file.
